Opération lancée
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Mathieu est dans un hôpital psychiatrique depuis bientôt 3 ans. Antoine va le sortir de là. il est 23 heures... Opération lancée ! (suite à l'épisode 85)
1. Prologue

**Cette fiction est inspirée du dernier épisode d'slg !**

**Accessoirement je signe ici ma 30eme publication dont 20 sur salut les geeks ! merci de votre soutien à tous ! Je vous aimes mes amis !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Opération lancée**

Mathieu était en hôpital psychiatrique depuis bientôt trois ans… Et Antoine n'allait pas rester sans réagir !

Il fallait qu'il réagisse.

Il avait trouvé un chasseur de tête pour faire évader son compagnon.

Tout allait bien se passer ! Il n'aurait plus à prendre ces horribles médicaments qui le rendaient différents… qui le rendait… Normal.

Ça se passerait cette nuit. Leur amitié dépendant de cette nuit.

''Allo Nyo ? Il est 23 heures… Opération lancée !''

L'hôpital était devant eux.

Tout se passerait bien.

* * *

**Voilà pour le… prologue ? De cette fiction. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! à bientôt pour le premier vrai chapitre ! Review ?**


	2. Trouver la putain d'entrer !

**Voici donc le premier chapitre que l'on m'a beaucoup demandé ! je suis heureuse d'être si bien accueillie et j'espère réussir l'exploit de faire des chapitres longs et intéressants ! **

**Enjoy mes pandas en sucre !**

* * *

**Trouver la putain d'entrer !**

L'Hôpital où Mathieu était retenu était devant eux. Antoine et Nyo. Seul eux deux pouvaient venir en aide à notre podcasteur préféré, après tout ils avaient déjà sauvé Samuel non ? Nyo s'était improvisé chasseur de tête pour l'occasion, à vrai dire il avait déjà fait quelques missions de sauvetage dans ce genre là sans en parler aux autres. Son passé était un secret qu'il conservait très bien.

Le grand bâtiment de pierres grises sombres était calme, une seule lumière était allumée, tout en haut, indiquant très certainement le bureau du directeur, mais si l'on était patient des faisceaux de lumière venant de lampes torche prouvaient que des gardes surveillaient les lieux toute la nuit. Il leur faudrait faire attention pour ne pas se faire attraper, ils risquaient de gros ennuis ! Mais Antoine ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son ami dans ce lieu atroce où il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas traité très correctement.

Une goutte s'écrasa devant Antoine qui était caché dans un buisson, il commençait à pleuvoir. Il consulta sa montre… pile à l'heure. Activant son oreillette il souffla

''Allo Nyo ? Il est 23 heures… Opération lancée !''

Et leurs silhouettes s'élancèrent dans la nuit sous le début de pluie pour tenter de trouver une entrée à ce terrible bâtiment. Nyo qui avait testé la porte d'entrée -on ne sait jamais- murmura un ''négatif'' qui n'étonna que peu Antoine. Qui laisserait la porte d'un asile ouverte la nuit ? Mis à part un fou…

Les fenêtres accessibles étaient dotées de barreaux, ce qui frustra beaucoup plus les deux amis, en fait toutes les fenêtres avaient des barreaux ! On est jamais trop prudent quant on côtoie des fous dirons-nous. Nyo eu -au goût du présentateur de What The Cut ?!- l'idée la plus brillante qu'il eut jamais prononcée :

''Antoine, ils ont très certainement un genre de sortie de secoure, tu sais en cas de gros problème… Au cas où il faudrait évacuer de toute urgence ?''

''T'es un génie mon gas. Mais… on a vu aucune autre porte ?''

''Je pense pas qu'elle soit sur le corps même du bâtiment''

''Tu penses à un genre de trappe ? Comme pour un sous-sol ? Mais elle serait où ?''

''Il faudrait un endroit pas très évident à trouver, pour pas que quelqu'un puisse tomber dessus par hasard, genre un petit bosquet ou un gros tapis de verdure un peu sauvage''

Les deux sauveteurs se séparèrent pour tenter de trouver ce fameux lieu reculé et un peu oublié. Nyo trouva un gros buisson qui aurait pu correspondre mais il ne cachait aucune trappe, Antoine testa plusieurs parterres de fleurs mais ne trouva rien non plus.

La lune sortie de derrière un nuage, illuminant la nuit pluvieuse

''Y'a p'tetre rien Antoine, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, j'ai pas forcém-''

''On va trouver ! Cette idée est trop géniale pour ne pas être vrai ! Il faut continuer à chercher c'est tout !''

Ils poursuivirent leurs investigations en silence, trempés jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie. Antoine s'en foutait de chopper la crève si c'était pour sortir Mathieu de ce merdier, il serait prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait pour entendre à nouveau le sons de la voix du petit schizophrène qu'il considérait comme son frère, son internement lui avait porté un sacré coup. D'ailleurs ça se sentait dans ses What The Cut qu'il avait de moins en moins de goût à produire.

Nyo s'apprêtait à abandonner lorsque son compagnon murmura ''Victoire !'' Se retenant de hurler sa satisfaction au monde entier. Il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide pour le suite des opérations, sinon autant le crier tout de suite qu'ils étaient là…

''T'es où Antoine ? Je ne te trouve pas''

''Retourne toi, je te fais un signe là''

''Ah, oui, vu, j'arrive''

Antoine avait trouvé une trappe. Et une belle ! Une grosse trappe en bois marron qui s'ouvrait avec un anneau, comme dans les gros clichés. Elle était assez loin de l'Hôpital et se trouvait à l'arrière du bâtiment, cachée par deux buissons de roses blanches et rouges. Ils durent se mettre à deux pour l'ouvrir à cause de la rouille des gonds inutilisés et de la lourdeur du panneau de bois massif.

CRIII – BAAAM !

Bon, niveau discrétion, ils repasseraient. En tout cas ils avaient accès à un escalier très sombre qui ne rassurait ni Antoine, ni Nyo. Un frisson traversa l'échine du chevelu lorsqu'un faisceau de lampe torche se braqua non loin d'eux à partir d'une fenêtre de l'asile… avant de disparaitre en même temps que l'ombre du gardien qui repartait continuer ses rondes. Pfff c'était pas passé loin. Il leur faudrait vraiment faire preuve de beaucoup de prudence et de discrétion.

En un coup d'œil ils se mirent d'accord pour qu'Antoine ouvre le chemin, il s'engagea donc dans l'étroit escalier de pierre, ses pas résonnant contre les murs de la même matière : ils comprirent vite qu'il leur serait impossible d'être discrets, il leur faudrait donc compter uniquement sur leur timing pour s'en sortir saufs et avec Mathieu, car bien sûr ils revenaient avec lui ou ils ne revenaient pas.

L'escalier était long et menait à un couloir tout aussi sombre

''Bordel on se croirait dans SCP…'' Murmura Nyo

''Bienvenu en enfer'' lui répondit le chevelu, prit d'un grand doute :

Mathieu serait-il seulement en état de le reconnaitre ? Était… était-il au moins toujours vivant ?

OUI ! Il l'était ! Il fallait qu'il le soit ! Tout se passerait bien, il serait juste un peu secoué mais ce serait tout ! Mathieu était fort et puis il avait un peu le Patron avec lui, il ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça !

Reprenant courage, Antoine accéléra le pas, il devait retrouver Mathieu le plus vite possible pour sortir de cet endroit qui filait la chair de poule encore plus vite. Nyo avait eu la bonne idée d'apporter de petites lampes torches, suffisamment puissantes pour les éclairés mais pas trop pour ne pas les faire repérer.

Une porte leur barra la route et Antoine s'entendit chuchoter

''Pitié, dites-moi que c'est ouvert…''

Il posa la main sur la clenche mais ne put se résoudre à essayer : Et si c'était fermé ? Ils devraient rebrousser chemin et rentrer comme si de rien n'était ? Ou essayer d'enfoncer la porte au risque d'être repérés ? Il ne pouvait pas entrainer Nyo la dedans, après tout il n'avait rien demandé. Nyo avait remarqué le doute de son ami et lui posa la main sur l'épaule en le gratifiant d'un sourire confiant

''Ca va le faire mec, tout va bien aller. J'irais jusqu'au bout''

Il avait comme lu dans les pensées du pauvre Youtuber, ça le rassurait de savoir qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive.

Antoine activa la poignée de la porte qui… s'ouvrit de très bonne grâce malgré son léger grincement. Si bien que le chevelu lâcha un soupir de soulagement en se retenant de pleurer. Ils pouvaient continuer ! Ils avaient une chance de sauver Mathieu !

À première vue la salle était vide mais… une vision d'horreur frappa les deux compères. En réalité cette pièce était loin d'être vide : elle contenait une vingtaine de sièges, tous alignés proprement, tous munis de lanières pour attacher poignets et chevilles ainsi que des électrodes. Ces sièges servaient à… torturer ? Ils servaient à torturer les pensionnaires de l'asile ?! Mon dieu quelle horreur ! Mathieu avait beau être résistant et le Patron une vrai teigne, la torture avait largement eu le temps de les faire plier en trois ans ! Pourquoi Antoine n'avait-il rien tenté plus tôt ?! S'il avait su, s'il avait su… !

Nyo aussi s'était figé. Non. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça à son ami ?! C'était impossible, inimaginable ! Aucun humain censé ne ferait une chose pareille à un autre humain !

Ils traversèrent tout de même la salle en silence, leurs pas faisant un léger écho contre chaque machine, Antoine bouillait de rage intérieurement et en même temps il avait vraiment peur de l'état dans lequel il allait trouver Mathieu… S'ils avaient osé toucher à son ami, son frère, s'ils avaient osé lui faire une chose pareille il ne pourrait certainement pas s'empêcher de faire un malheur. S'il le fallait il reviendrait pour que le directeur de ce lieu, le responsable de cette torture face plus ample connaissance avec ses poings !

Une nouvelle porte, ouverte cette fois, conduisait à un nouveau couloir qui partait dans deux sens opposés. Aurait-ils vraiment le temps de retrouver Mathieu en une nuit dans ce putain de labyrinthe ?!

Nyo croisa son regard, ils se séparèrent. Nyo à droite, Antoine à gauche, mais à peine quelques minutes après s'être séparés, Nyo murmura

''Bouge plus mec, je suis dans un cul de sac je vais te rejoindre.''

D'un sens ça les rassuraient, l'idée de se séparer ne conduisait jamais à rien de bon dans les films alors autant qu'ils restent groupés.

La silhouette de Nyo se profila un peu plus loin et il rejoignit son ami qui était resté planté en plein milieu du couloir en entendant sa requête, l'oreille à l'affut pour ne pas se faire surprendre par un gardien. Ils reprirent leur chemin, toujours dans le silence le plus complet, et remontèrent quelques escaliers. Antoine jeta un coup d'œil par le première fenêtre qu'ils rencontrèrent : Ils étaient enfin dans le bâtiment principal !

Dans le hall plus précisément. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils restent ici, c'était le point le plus fréquenté par les gardiens et ils seraient bien vite découverts. D'ailleurs il leur faudrait être de plus en plus prudents car à présent, un gardien pouvait surgir de n'importe où. Il leur fallait un plan du lieu, avec les différents niveaux. Il leur fallait des indices sur l'endroit où Mathieu était gardé. Il leur fallait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir avancer.

Nyo donna un coup de coude à Antoine et lui jeta un regard paniqué en désignant un couloir. Une lumière approchait. Ainsi que des bruits de pas. Il leur fallait une cachette, vite !

**À suivre …**

* * *

**Voilà ! Bon, ce n'est pas aussi long que ce que je voulais, mais je suis contente d'avoir produit ça en moins de deux heures ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 mes pandas en sucre !**


	3. Mathieu !

**Ainsi donc, le chapitre deux pointe le bout de sa majuscule ! Je suis heureuse de votre enthousiasme pour cette fiction :D Je vous souhaite d'apprécier ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère ne jamais vous décevoir !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Mathieu !**

_Nyo donna un coup de coude à Antoine et lui jeta un regard paniqué en désignant un couloir. Une lumière approchait. Ainsi que des bruits de pas. Il leur fallait une cachette, vite !_

Rapidement et le plus discrètement qu'ils purent, ils se trouvèrent des cachettes de fortune : Antoine se camoufla derrière un arbuste en pot qui cachait sa touffe de cheveux indomptables, Nyo plongea silencieusement sous le bureau de l'accueille, priant pour ne pas se faire repérer à cause de la petite lumière bleue de son oreillette -il se maudit d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir écouté Antoine qui en avait choisi une bien plus discrète-

Le gardien entra dans le hall, faisant claquer ses chaussures de sécurité à chaque pas. Il avançait lentement, sifflotant un air de musique classique -la sonate au clair de lune ?- et ne sembla pas remarquer l'ombre d'Antoine derrière la plante. Il allait s'engager dans un escalier lorsqu'il se pencha pour examiner le sol : Des traces de pas, de la boue et de l'herbe. Ils avaient oublié ce détail ! Il pleuvait et ils n'avaient pas essuyé leurs chaussures avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, trop subjugués par l'idée de trouver Mathieu au plus vite pour partir !

Murmurant une phrase suspicieuse, le gardien fini par s'éloigner pour disparaitre dans l'escalier descendant que n'avaient pas remarqué nos deux compères : Cet asile était décidément très grand, vraiment très grand.

Antoine, qui avait fermé les yeux et respirait très doucement par la bouche, fini par murmurer

''Je crois que… c'est bon…''

''Je pense aussi, va falloir faire gaffe mec, faut pas rester dans une même pièce plus de 3 minutes ok ?''

''Ouais, bonne idée. Faut trouver où ils gardent Mathieu.''

Nyo se redressa de sous le bureau et farfouilla dans les papiers posés dessus, ouvrant des dossiers avant de les refermer sans plus y faire attention.

''Ils doivent avoir un registre pour aiguiller les visiteurs. Ils peuvent pas savoir exactement qui est où dans ce merdier…''

Antoine le rejoint pour l'aider dans ses recherches, il leur fallait faire vite pour ne pas rester plus de 3 minutes.

''Ici Antoine, j'ai trouvé. _Patient Mathieu Sommet : étage 7, interdit de visite pour dangerosité._''

''Les enflures, il ferait pas de mal à une mouche !''

''Je sais mec, vient, faut se barrer d'ici et trouver le septième étage.''

Ils avisèrent un panneau de plastique blanc coloré sur un mur derrière le bureau : Un plan de l'asile.

''Bordel c'est compliqué ! Ils pouvaient pas faire un escalier qui monte jusqu'au dernier étage ? Regarde, on doit changer 4 fois d'escalier et parcourir entièrement tous les étages à chaque changement !''

''Nyo… Tu crois qu'ils le retiennent ? Genre avec une camisole et tout ?''

''Je sais pas… On avisera sur place, faut y aller. Je pense qu'on risque de croiser des gardiens dans les couloirs, il nous faudra être rapides et discrets mais surtout, plus rapides et discrets que les gardiens. Pas de lampes. Et vaudrait même mieux enlever nos chaussures nan ?''

''T'es malade ? On garde les chaussures. Grouille''

Ils avaient enfin une vague idée de la structure de cet endroit. Dire qu'ils devraient traverser entièrement 4 étages pour accéder au 7eme…

Ils s'engagèrent donc dans le couloir d'où venait le gardien et avancèrent en silence, gardant une main contre un mur pour pouvoir se guider dans l'obscurité du lieu. Heureusement que la lune avait quitté les nuages et laissait ses rayons pénétrer le bâtiment à chaque fenêtre, éclairant un peu le chemin des deux sauveteurs. Le premier escalier se profila devant eux, ils accélérèrent le pas le plus silencieusement qu'ils le purent, trop pressés de quitter cet étage qu'ils savaient être gardé et surtout où on soupçonnait déjà leur présence !

Des pas… Nyo jeta un nouveau regard alarmé à Antoine : ils arrachèrent leurs chaussures et se mirent à détaler, atteignant l'escalier de pierre -heureusement, au moins il ne grincerait pas- qu'ils escaladèrent le plus vite possible. Ouvrant la première porte qu'ils croisèrent, ils se jetèrent dedans et refermèrent la porte sans un bruit, mis à part celui de leur respiration saccadée. Il leur faudrait attendre un moment avant d'être sûr de pouvoir sortir à nouveau, ils profitèrent donc de ce laps de temps pour ranger les chaussures dans leurs sac à dos respectif et patientèrent. Le gardien qui avait failli les trouver passa une première fois devant la porte du débarra où ils étaient installés, puis au bout de 6 minutes exactement il passa à nouveau. Nyo avait eu une très bonne intuition en disant qu'ils ne devaient pas rester pus de 3 minutes au même endroit… ou une très bonne expérience.

Ils quittèrent enfin l'étroite pièce et longèrent un couloir de plusieurs portes… sur lesquelles des noms figuraient comme ''_Patient : Jon Maurat_'' ou bien ''_Patiente : Iris Snow_''. L'asile s'étendant sur 10 étages… Il y avait donc un grand nombre de personnes ici… plus que ce qu'Antoine ou Nyo n'imaginaient. Antoine regarda sa montre aux aiguilles fluorescentes et tapota l'épaule de son camarade, lui faisant signe qu'il leur fallait se grouiller le derche s'ils souhaitaient éviter le gardien qui revenait dans moins de deux minutes. Le couloir était long. Très long même. Et il faisait un coude à quelques mètres devant eux. D'un commun accord, ils se mirent à trottiner, maintenant leurs sacs d'une main pour éviter qu'ils fassent du bruit. Ils s'engagèrent dans le coude du couloir au moment où le faisceau de la lampe du gardien revenait. Antoine leur avait sauvé la mise de justesse, mais ils ne devaient pas ralentir au risque de se faire rattraper. De nouveau ils grimpèrent l'escalier, celui-ci leur permis de monter deux étages d'un coup, il leur restait donc 3 étages à monter pour atteindre celui où Mathieu était gardé.

Nyo jeta un œil en arrière et fut soulagé de constater que le gardien ne montait pas, en revanche il le fut moins de constater qu'Antoine était assis par terre, à bout de souffle.

''Mec, faut arrêter la bière et reprendre le sport''

''C'est ça rigole connard'' Murmura le chevelu en souriant ''aide moi à me relever''

Nyo lui tendit la main et ils avancèrent à nouveau en trottinant, prenant une pause de temps en temps pour laisser le temps à Antoine de souffler. Ils grimpèrent encore un escalier sur deux étage puis un autre sur un étage et arrivèrent enfin au septième où ils prirent le plus gros choque de leur vie : L'escalier débouchait sur une porte qui était la réplique exacte de celle de l'appartement de Mathieu !

Antoine déposa sa main tremblante sur la poigné et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit. C'était ouvert ? Soit Mathieu avait une camisole, soit il était attaché mais il ne pouvait pas être là de son plein gré.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et prirent un nouveau coup en pleine gueule en constatant qu'à l'effigie de la porte, l'étage entier était en réalité consacrer à Mathieu et était une parfaite réplique de l'appartement du Youtuber, du moindre défaut du plancher à la tache de chocolat en forme de cœur à l'envers qu'Antoine se souvenait avoir fait par accident sur un mur. Mais il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel, un bloc note était posé sur le meuble de la télé à côté de la télécommande. Le chevelu s'en saisi et lu les quelques notes qui y figuraient :

_Patient : Mathieu Sommet, jour 813_

_Quelques progrès, le traitement semble faire effet, augmentation de la dose requise : 'Le Patron' qui est l'une de ses identités les plus fortes semble refaire surface de temps en temps_

_Patient : Mathieu Sommet, jour 825_

_Patient léthargique, diminuer un peu le traitement, risque minime de séquelles neurologiques._

_Patient : Mathieu Sommet, jour 861_

_Rechute complète du Patient, double dose du traitement prescrit à donner. Interdiction complète et définitive de visites. Le Patient ne doit jamais sortir de cet asile, il est dangereux pour lui-même et pour les autres._

Cette lecture avait rendu Antoine furieux : Ainsi c'était vrai, Mathieu était retenu contre son gré et ces salopards voulaient faire disparaitre le Patron, le Geek, Maître Panda et tous les autres ?!

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Mathieu, en ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à entrer lorsqu'il glissa sur une étoffe posée au sol. Qu'était-ce donc ? Antoine reconnu avec horreur le kigurumi de Maître Panda, froissé et taché.

Nyo alluma la lumière et aida Antoine à se relever. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de chercher le captif bien longtemps : Mathieu était assis sur son lit, pâle comme un fantôme et regardait ses doigts, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Le chevelu se précipita vers son ami et lui secoua l'épaule en lui disant

''Mathieu ! Mec, on est là, vient on se casse !''

''An… Antoine… ? Ils… ils existent pas… Ils étaient… ils étaient dans ma tête depuis tout ce temps…''

''Bien sûr qu'ils étaient dans ta tête, mais ils ont pris corps à la fin de la saison 1 ! C'est leurs médocs qui les ont fait disparaitre ! Tu peux pas les laisser faire ça !''

''Je suis… Je suis malade Antoine… Je dois… Me faire soigner…''

Nyo tira le présentateur de What The Cut en arrière et lui murmura

''Aucune chance de lui faire entendre raison, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans la poubelle…''

Il brandissait une seringue dont l'étiquette fit frissonner les deux compagnons : Mathieu était assommé à coup de tranquillisants pour chevaux. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, Nyo murmura

''Ils l'ont complètement brain-washé. Il va falloir attendre qu'il soit sobre pour le sortir de là. Ou le sortir de force.''

Antoine jeta un regard à Mathieu qui fixait toujours ses doigts. Prenant une décision, il murmura à son tour

''Bon, puisqu'on n'a pas le choix''

Il posa une main sur le bras de Mathieu, le regard plein d'assurance et lui dit posément

''Viens avec nous. On va chercher Maître Panda et les autres.''

* * *

**Voilà, voilà mes pandas en sucre ! Je tiens à remercier d'avance mon panda en sucre -Akura- pour le cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, ça me fait très plaisir ! Sachant que je ne le fête plus depuis bientôt 10 ans. Sinon vous avez remarqué l'allusion à Jon Snow de Game Of Trones dans les noms des patients quand Antoine et Nyo lisent les noms sur les portes ? :D**

**Assez, raconté ma vie : Racontez moi donc la vôtre en review ! :D**

**A très bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !**


	4. Plan B : Replis d'urgence !

**Mon mal de crâne aillant refusé de partir même après une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'est avec le cerveau douloureux que j'écris ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il aura du sens, qu'il ne contiendra pas trop de fautes et que j'aurais la force de faire le chapitre complet. Sachant que je me drogue à l'eau (si, si. À l'eau) je devrais pouvoir sortir quelque chose de potable avant de retourner me coucher (eau – potable, blague comprise on passe à la suite ?) donc, le chapitre 3 arrive ! Là ! Tout de suite !**

**Merci de continuer à me suivre avec autant d'ardeur, et bien sûr :**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Plan B : Replis d'urgence !**

''_Viens avec nous. On va chercher Maître Panda et les autres.''_

Souriant comme un enfant heureux, Mathieu se leva, son regard se posa sur ses pieds nus.

Nyo tira Antoine par la manche pour lui chuchoter

''J'ai fouillé un peu partout, ils lui ont pas laissé de chaussures ou de chaussons.''

''Tu veux dire qu'il… Il doit vivre pieds nus, même en hiver ?!''

''Ouais… Le mieux pour le moment serait qu'il prenne un café et qu'il boive beaucoup d'eau.''

''Tu veux qu'il passe la nuit à pisser ?''

''Nan mec, je veux que le produit qu'ils lui ont injecté s'en aille de lui-même.''

Nyo avait les yeux brillants d'assurance, à tel point qu'Antoine s'en remit totalement à lui pour remettre Mathieu sur pieds.

Quelques minutes plus tard Nyo revenait dans la chambre du schizophrène avec une tasse de café dans lequel il versa… un genre de poudre blanche qu'Antoine n'identifiait pas, mais Nyo ne droguerait pas son ami, jamais. Ce n'était pas son genre. Et puis ils étaient là pour l'aider alors autant qu'ils se fassent tous confiance.

''An… Antoine… Ils veulent… Ils veulent pas que je garde les vêtements des autres avec moi… Ils veulent… vider mon appartement…''

''T'es pas dans ton appart Mat', ils t'ont enfermé dans un asile et on est là pour que tu en sortes. Bois le café que te donne Nyo''

Sans poser plus de question, le Youtuber s'enfila la tasse d'une traite, suivit de la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Antoine. Ils durent patienter un moment bien sûr, mais Mathieu finit par rejoindre les toilettes d'où il sorti avec un air un peu perdu

''Les gas ? Qu'est-ce que… je suis où ? Il se passe quoi ? AAAH !''

Une violente migraine avait saisi le crâne de l'interné dans un étau impitoyable. Des bribes de conversations et quelques visages lui revenaient

_Alors Mathieu, on a fait des progrès aujourd'hui… Vous parlez toujours tout seul ?_

_Où sont-ils Mathieu ?! Où sont vos prétendus amis ?! Pourquoi êtes-vous seul ?!_

_C'est pour votre bien monsieur Sommet, asseyez-vous ici… Ca ne fera mal qu'une petite minute…_

Le souvenir des chocs électriques qui bandaient tous les muscles de son corps… Le souvenir des 4 cachets par jour que lui donnait cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait qu'une fois sur trois… Le souvenir d'avoir réclamé Antoine et Nyo plusieurs semaines sans jamais avoir le droit de les voir… Et surtout le souvenir de chaque piqure qu'on lui faisait d fois par jour…

''Je suis pas bien les gas… Où sont-ils ? Où sont Maître Panda et les autres ?!''

Nyo regarda Antoine, perplexe. À vrai dire, aucun d'eux ne savait comment les faires revenir, ils avaient espéré que l'arrêt de sa médicamentation ferait revenir ses personnalités. Ce fut Antoine qui prit la parole dans un élan de poésie mélodramatique

''Pour l'instant ils sont prisonniers de ton esprit à cause des médicaments que te donnaient ces salopards, il va falloir un peu de temps pour qu'ils reviennent d'eux même. Comme la première fois qu'ils sont apparu, ça se fera tout seul.''

Prit d'un violent tournis, Mathieu s'assit. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça

_OU SONT-ILS MONSIEUR SOMMET ?! VOS AMIS, ILS SONT OU MAINTENANT ?! ILS N'ONT JAMAIS EXISTÉS PAUVRE FOU !_

''AAAH ! Arrêtez ! C'est faux, ils existent !''

''Antoine faut partir, on va se faire repérer s'il continu comme ça, en plus ils lui font certainement des injections la nuit pour pas qu'il se réveille en état de résister le matin.''

Approuvant, le chevelu et Nyo prirent chacun Mathieu par un coude et l'entrainèrent vers la sortie. Sortie qu'il n'atteint pas : Son mal de tête décupla, ses genoux heurtèrent le sol et Mathieu pleura de douleur. Mais ses symptômes n'étaient pas anodins car bientôt, le Patron se matérialisa à ses côtés dans son beau costume noir, clope au bec, gun à la ceinture, ray-ban fièrement vissées sur son visage et son éternel léger sourire en coin malsain éclairant à merveille ce tableau de magnificence. Le Patron était de retour dans toute sa splendeur.

''J'avais prévenu ce doc, il faut plus que des calmants et des cachets pour tuer le boss.''

Le schizophrène n'en revenait pas, son mal de tête s'était calmé, il murmura

''Patron ? C'est bien toi ?''

''C'est moi gamin, le boss avant les autres, t'inquiète ils vont bien. Il leur faudra juste un peu plus de temps pour refaire surface. On devrait être au complet dans quatre jours à tout péter.''

Antoine et Nyo étaient soufflés, ainsi c'était comme ça que ça se passait quand l'une des personnalités de Mathieu se matérialisait ?

Ils revinrent à la réalité lorsque Mathieu se releva, enfin capable de tenir sur ses pieds tout seul. C'est donc à quatre et avec une arme chargée dans les mains d'un tireur qui ne ratait jamais sa cible qu'ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir pour prendre le chemin de la sortie, Nyo ayant pris soin d'éteindre la lumière après leur départ.

Le Patron aussi était pieds nu, Mathieu n'ayant pas mis de chaussures ou même de chaussettes depuis environs 3 ans il n'avait pas pu voir ses personnalités avec. Les couloirs étaient trop étroits pour que quatre personnes puissent marcher côte à côte, Nyo prit donc les devants avec le Patron, laissant Antoine prendre soin de son ami. Ils avaient apporté une oreillette en plus pour Mathieu mais ils trouvèrent plus justifié de la fournir au Patron, puisque de toute façon l'homme aux cheveux machiavéliques refusait catégoriquement de lâcher Mathieu.

Ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée d'où le gardien en était de sa ronde, avec un peu de chance il était en pleine pause mais avec leur chance habituelle ils risquaient très probablement de se retrouver face au cerbère des lieux. Ils avançaient avec précaution, minimisant le bruit produit par leurs instruments et leurs pas. La petite troupe s'apprêtait à reprendre le coude du couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté à deux plus tôt dans la nuit lorsqu'un frisson d'horreur les glaça tous : Le faisceau de lampe du gardien était apparu sur le sol.

D'instinct ils se plaquèrent tous contre le mur, Mathieu étant redevenu plus ou moins celui qu'il était avant d'être interné, comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de se passer, sa santé mental et la présence du Patron dépendait de ce qu'il allait se passer durant cette nuit.

Silencieux et agile comme un chat, Nyo déposa son sac au sol et s'avança jusqu'à l'arrête du mur, farfouillant dans la poche de sa veste, il en sorti un petit objet sombre et pointu : un couteau ? Une aiguille ? Il comptait tuer le gardien ?!

La silhouette du cerbère se dessina, Nyo lui bondit dessus, plaquant sa main contre la bouche du gardien, il lui leva la tête et planta son ''arme'' dans le cou de sa victime qui s'effondra au sol, complètement amorphe.

''Comment t'as fait gamin ? Tu l'as tué ?''

''Nan, j'ai retourné leur technique contre eux. Ces boulets ont laissé une dizaine de seringues de tranquillisants équins dans l'un des tiroirs de Mathieu. Surement au cas où il voudrait se faire un shoot tout seul je sais pas. Mais j'ai pensé que ce serait pas trop con d'en prendre une ou deux.''

Antoine admirait de plus en plus Nyo et ses idées de génie. Il était en ce moment même très heureux d'avoir pensé à le prendre avec lui pour cette mission de sauvetage, se rendant compte que s'il était venu tout seul il ne serait surement jamais entré puisqu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette trappe secrète.

Le groupe se décida à accélérer le pas pour éviter de se faire repérer par un éventuel autre gardien et c'est donc en trottinant qu'ils dévalèrent les nombreux escaliers de l'asile. Mathieu, un peu essoufflé leur chuchota

''Vous avez fait comment pour les chiens ?''

Antoine avala de travers : il avait un peu peur des chiens.

''Les… les chiens ? Mathieu, quels chiens ? On en a pas vu en venant.''

''Une nuit où j'étais conscient j'ai entendu le directeur parler au gardien, il lui disait qu'à partir de minuit ils lâchaient 3 chiens dans l'asile pour aider un peu à surveiller.''

Le chevelu dégluti, ah bon des chiens, vraiment ? Brrr… Pourquoi diantre gardaient-ils si sévèrement un asile ?

Nyo regarda sa montre : minuit et cinq minutes. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre derrière eux : Le directeur avait lâché ses trois chiens et ils venaient d'arriver à leur étage.

''Courez !''

Les quatre compagnons avaient crié la même chose en même temps, à la différence près que le Patron en profitait pour s'assurer que son arme était chargée et prête à tirer. Ils détalèrent, nu pied ou en chaussettes, atteignant vite le hall, se concentrant sur leur course et leur souffle au point de ne plus vraiment se rendre compte de la présence des autres.

BAM

''Putain, lâche moi fils de pute de clébard de merde ! Aidez-moi !''

Un chien avait attrapé la jambe de Mathieu sans qu'Antoine ne s'en rende compte. Ni une ni deux, le Patron fit un volte-face en faisant tournoyer sa veste et tira deux balles à côté du chien qui battit en retraite rapidement. L'homme en noir s'élança à nouveau, aidant son créateur à se relever et à reprendre la course vers la sortie

''J'te lâche pas gamin, faut sortir d'ici si tu veux retrouver les autres, accroche toi !''

Les deux sauveteurs était revenus sur leur pas précipitamment et aidaient eux aussi à soutenir Mathieu, le portant presque, tant et si bien qu'ils atteignirent la salle où étaient entreposées les machines électriques.

Mathieu eut un mauvais flash-back

_Installez-le sur celle-là. N'oubliez pas ses poignets cette fois, il a failli s'enfuir à cause de vous ! La sortie est juste là bande d'imbéciles !_

_-Quelle dose monsieur ?_

_-Le double. Il faut l'épuiser pour le casser._

_-On ne risque pas de le tuer monsieur ?_

_-Et alors ? Dans le pire des cas il serait libéré de sa terrible maladie._

_-Bien monsieur._

_Il avait hurlé à s'en briser la voix, pensant mourir à chaque instant. Ses muscles étaient restés tétanisés pendant plus de deux heures après cette séance de torture gratuite. Son cœur avait menacé de le lâcher et il avait fini dans un état presque végétatif. Ça avait été sa dernière séance. De la journée bien sûr. _

Mathieu se débattit un peu en reconnaissant la pièce, il ne voulait plus jamais vivre ça, plus jamais !

''Arrête de gigoter gamin, tu vois bien que la porte est juste là. Courage on est bientôt dehors''

La lumière s'alluma

''Ca voyez-vous je ne crois pas.''

**À suivre…**

* * *

**Cruelle hein ? Bon, mon mal de tête me fiche un peu la paix donc j'ai continué ! Ce chapitre est pour le moment le plus long de cette fiction avec ses 4 pages et demi ! (fierté oui en effet) Vous avez vu, j'ai remis le Patron :D principalement parce qu'akura et madness m'ont suppliées de finir par faire revenir les personnalités de Mathieu :D**

**J'ai beaucoup aimé décrire le Patron sur la scène où il réapparait, j'ai voulu faire un truc théâtrale qui en jette ) pareil quand il défend Mathieu contre le chien x) Bref j'adore décrire le Patron quoi xD**

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Personnellement je pense que c'est cette fiction que je vais imprimer dans l'espoir de la donner à Mathieu à la Japan Expo de l'année prochaine ^^**

**Review mes pandas en sucre D**


	5. Reprends-toi

**Me revoici ! Toujours accompagnée de mon mal de crâne fulgurant ! Quoi, vous avez sérieusement cru qu'une review désagréable allait me foutre à terre ?! Bien sûr que non, je suis un putain de panda moi ma gueule ! Je vais juste pousser un coup de gueule un peu plus bas. Je vous sers le chapitre 4 avant de me faire assassiner parce que bon nombre d'entre vous n'attendent que ça après la fin du chapitre 3… Enfin bon. Je vous prooooomet que ce chapitre ne finira pas en cliffangher (nan en fait j'en ai rien à foutre)**

_**CECI EST UN COUP DE GUEULE SI VOUS EN AVEZ RIEN À FOUTRE SAUTEZ LE PAVE QUI SUIT : Ayant eu une review relativement désagréable à lire, je vais préciser ce que je pensais ne jamais avoir à préciser**_** : Bien sûr que non cet hôpital psychiatrique ne peut absolument pas exister, bien sûr que non une entrée n'est pas trouvable aussi facilement et bordel bien sûr que les méthodes de traitement utilisés font flipper et ne sont absolument pas réalistes, oui j'ai mis cette fiction dans humour et je me suis lourdée, je pensais faire un truc beaucoup plus drôle et plus léger mais c'est pas le cas ! Oui je poste vite après avoir écrit, parce que j'ai hâte de recevoir vos reviews parce que c'est ce qui me fait avancer, j'ai besoin de ces quelques lignes débordantes de bonheur et de reconnaissance parce qu'elles me donnent la force que j'ai pas pour avancer, alors d'accord une critique constructive est toujours un bonheur à prendre mais pas un hachage pur et simple de plusieurs jours de travail sous l'emprise d'un mal de crâne assez puissant non. Maintenant que mon coup de gueule est passé :**

**Enjoy ! (et si ça vous plait pas cassez-vous, je vois même pas pourquoi vous êtes arrivés à ce chapitre-là !)**

* * *

**Reprends-toi**

_La lumière s'alluma_

''_Ca voyez-vous je ne crois pas.''_

La petite troupe se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant : le directeur de l'asile était là, face à eux.

''Ne croyez pas que parce que je suis seul je ne peux pas vous retenir. Je n'aurais aucun mal à vous faire rester soyez-en sûr.''

Nyo et le Patron échangèrent un regard, partagés entre le doute et l'amusement, que pouvait donc leur faire cet homme ? Mis à part les menacer de les interner ils ne voyaient pas trop ce qu'ils devaient redouter. C'était sans compter que le directeur en question se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose qui était masqué par le mur jusqu'à maintenant : Une arme.

Mais le Patron ne connaissait pas cette arme, alors qu'il était bien l'un des seuls privilégié à pouvoir se vanter d'en connaitre une très grande partie. Elle avait quelque chose de particulier, comme si elle n'était pas faite pour un chargeur armé de balles classiques.

''Je vois que ça vous intrigue. Voyez-vous cette arme est très répandue, mais pas pour tuer bien sûr. Ce sont des spécialistes qui s'en servent, elle contient des fléchettes soporifiques très puissantes. Tellement que vous en tomberiez endormis dans l'instant.''

''Allez-y les gas, je m'occupe du gamin''

Lâcha le Patron en sortant à son tour son arme

''Et toi vois-tu gamin, ça c'est un vrai gun, un magnum, fait pour tuer. Et là, tout de suite, il est fait pour TE tuer. À moins que tu ne nous foutes la paix bien sûr.''

Visiblement, le directeur hésitait, Mathieu et les deux autres n'étaient pas partis, ils observaient la scène complètement abusée qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux ébahis. Quelles chances avait-il de tirer avant ce malade mental qui ressemblait trait pour trait au patient Mathieu Sommet ? Décidément c'était de famille d'être dérangé !

Décident que ce fou ne pouvait pas avoir une arme chargée avec lui, ou qu'au pire des cas il n'oserait pas s'en servir, le directeur leva la sienne et visa directement le Patron de ses flèches assassines : Grave erreur. Personne ne vise le Patron, personne. L'homme d'obscurité tira une première balle dans le fusil de son opposant, le faisant voler en éclat. Il comptait s'en tenir là, mais cet homme était plein de ressources, il tira un petit pistolet de dans sa veste et comptait visiblement en faire usage. Le Patron tira une seconde balle qui se logea dans le canon adverse, faisant voltiger l'arme. Antoine, Nyo et Mathieu étaient sortis, se faufilant par la porte qu'avaient empruntée les deux sauveteurs dans l'autre sens plus tôt. Le directeur et le Patron étaient en face à face, se fixant l'un l'autre, guettant chaque mouvement.

''Vous avez libéré un fou. Vous êtes inconscient.''

''Nous savons ce que nous faisons gamin. Vous l'avez forcé à venir ici, il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne''

''Qui êtes-vous pour lui ? Son frère ? Je comprends votre frustration mais il était nécessaire de faire quelque chose, il aurait peut-être fini par devenir violent.''

''Peut-être ? Vous êtes sérieux là ? Après ce que vous lui avez fait je suis sûr qu'il va falloir un long moment au gamin pour s'en remettre. Et je suis le Patron, retenez le bien.''

L'homme en noir s'était tourné après avoir clos la discussion. Un bruit résonna. Le bruit caractéristique du chargement d'une arme. Il se remit face au directeur pour voir qu'un gardien armé s'était joint à son chef pour lui porter secours. Le Patron avait gardé son arme à la main mais elle n'était pas chargée. Il allait peut-être mourir cette nuit ? Pour aider Mathieu et donc les autres à fuir ? Quelle belle fin… Il avait toujours su qu'il partirait après un acte de bravoure héroïque et pas à cause de quelques cachets blancs. Il reculait bien sûr, priant pour que ce gardien ne tire pas. En trébuchant, l'homme en noir vit fuser un bout de métal au-dessus de lui, très rapidement suivit de la détonation. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Chargeant son arme le plus rapidement qu'il le put, il riposta, tirant de nouveau dans l'arme adverse : Il ne visait pas les gens en eux-mêmes pour éviter les ennuis à ses compagnons de fuite.

D'un mouvement du pied, le Patron ferma la porte et se releva pour courir, malheureusement, il s'était blessé en tombant et sa cheville n'était pas du tout en état de pratiquer le sport que son propriétaire exigeait d'elle. L'adrénaline aidant, il put tout de même cavaler jusqu'à la rue où l'attendaient le reste de la troupe, ils se jetèrent dans la voiture d'Antoine et partirent le plus rapidement qu'ils le purent, faisant gronder le moteur ronflant sous le capot de l'auto.

En moins de deux heures ils étaient revenus chez Antoine, tentant de voir si Mathieu était redevenu lui-même et soignant comme possible la cheville du Patron -qui geignait comme une petite fille-

''Gamin, tu retouches une seule fois à ma cheville et je t'apprends pourquoi on m'appelle l'homme qui vise toujours juste !''

''Ça va, j'ai fini de toute façon !''

Nyo leva les yeux au ciel, comment était-il possible qu'un homme ayant des pratiques comme les siennes puisse se plaindre autant pour UNE CHEVILLE ! Antoine revint dans le salon

''Mathieu s'est endormi, il reprend ses esprits comme il peut. Il a pris quand même pas mal cher dans cet asile de psychopathes.''

**1 semaine plus tard :**

Mathieu, Nyo et Antoine étaient réunis chez le premier tous autour d'une bière, discutant tranquillement en riant. Antoine lança soudain

''Au faite, la cheville du Patron ça va ?''

''Ouais, il est guéris. Il recommence à courir derrière le Geek, c'était juste une foulure.''

''Le Geek ?'' releva Nyo ''Il est de retour ?''

Mathieu lui accorda un clin d'œil et cria ''Les mecs, venez tous on parle de vous''

Ce fut alors un joyeux tapage ! Ils étaient tous là, même les plus anciens ou les oubliés ! Maitre Panda, le Geek, le Hippie, la Fille, le Prof, L'homme à la cravate, le Démon, le Gothique, l'homme d'église et bien sur Le Patron dans son éternel costard noir, clope à la main, gun à la ceinture et ray-ban devant les yeux. Ils souriaient, chahutaient et riaient, tous heureux d'être enfin tous ensembles, ayant eu trois ans pour réfléchir au prix de leur famille à leurs yeux.

''Waw, beau boulot Mat' !'' Fut la seule réaction d'Antoine

''J'te raconte pas le mal de crâne… Par contre j'aurais voulu savoir un truc, c'est quoi ce délire avec le passé de Nyo, pourquoi… Nyo ?!''

Ils s'étaient tous retournés vers la place qu'occupait Nyo quelques instants auparavant mais elle était vide désormais. Il y avait juste un mot à sa place

''_Le directeur d'asile ne reviendra pas te chercher Mathieu, il a trop peur que tu dévoiles ce qu'il se passe là-bas, tu devrais être tranquille maintenant.''_

Mathieu hocha la tête distraitement et sourit, Peut-être qu'ils reverraient Nyo, peut-être pas. Mais au moins, maintenant, il se sentait à l'abri avec ses amis… et sa famille.

**Fin…**

* * *

**Voilà mes pandas ! Cette fiction est finie ! Je suis désolée si ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'ai vraiment très mal à la tête et la fièvre passe me faire un petit coucou, je voulais donc finir avant de ne plus en être capable. Je bosse déjà sur quelques autres projets d'OS et de Song-fic, vous en saurez plus quand je les posterais (lol) d'ici là, portez-vous bien mes pandas en sucre ! **

**Votre dévouée Amarilla. (Review ?)**


End file.
